freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Springlock Suits
The '''springlock suits' are unique (but currently discontinued) machinery in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. They are suits that function as animatronics and costumes in each different mode. Since the release of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, a recurring element in the game is the appearance of various animatronics that can be worn as suits by employees and enable in animatronic mode. The third game mentions that there are two springlock suits; one is Spring Bonnie and the other is unknown, but it is heavily suggested to be Fredbear or a yellow version of Freddy. Seen during the events of the end-of-night minigames in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, the springlock suits are mainly used for the older restaurant Fredbear's Family Diner. History Five Nights at Freddy's 3 The springlock suits were introduced to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza at some point, likely before or during 1983 as seen in the television Easter Egg from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Despite Phone Guy mentioning in the training tapes that the suits were incredibly dangerous, they were continued to be used until a springlock failure incident occurred at an unnamed sister location. Due to this unfortunate event, the suits were decommissioned, presumably for repairs, and were reused at Fredbear's Family Diner as seen in the fourth game. It is generally assumed that the Spring Bonnie suit was the mentioned "cartoon mascot" used to perform the Missing Children Incident due to the fact that the suits are the only wearable costumes present throughout the games in the series. In the end-of-night minigames of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, William Afton meets his death within the old Spring Bonnie suit, due to his labored breathing and rain puddles on the ground. Within the Spring Bonnie suit, William Afton is reanimated as Springtrap during the third game's events after 30 years. From there, the suits go essentially untouched before the employees from Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction unearth Springtrap from the Safe Room and place him as the star attraction at the location, setting up the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Fredbear's springlock suit has currently not been discovered at this point. Phone Guy mentions that there were "temporary" suits used after the decommissioning of the springlock suits, with a possible example being a Spring Bonnie-based suit that would become the basis for William Afton's digital consciousness. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 The springlock suits are mostly seen in the end-of-night minigames of the fourth game, found within Fredbear's Family Diner. From the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 2, if the player walks back to right of the entrance room of the diner after going to the dining area, William Afton can be witnessed inside the spare parts room, putting the Spring Bonnie head on an employee, who is seen wearing a springlock suit. The moment shows William holding the Spring Bonnie costume head over the springlock suit-wearing employee before fully putting it on the employee. As soon as this happens, the doors close, hiding both of them from view. It is noteworthy that another employee from the end-of-night minigames on Night 2 and 3 is seen wearing Fredbear's springlock suit. Inside the spare room on Night 4, several parts for the springlock suits (besides the endoskeletons) are seen, consisting of a headless springlock suit to the left of the door, and a table with an endoskeleton skull to the left and an endoskeleton hand to the right. There are two shelves above them; the lower shelf has a costume-arm to the right, Fredbear's head in the left and an endoskeleton torso in the middle, the upper shelf has Spring Bonnie's head to the right and an endoskeleton skull to the left. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location A springlock suit appears in the fifth game during the events of Night 4. Seen inside the Scooping Room, this springlock suit has faceplates similar to the "funtime" animatronics, with a face noticeably different from Fredbear and Spring Bonnie upon observing. The identity of the animatronic mascot based on this springlock suit remains disclosed. However, if one looks closely, the mouth appears to be similar to Toy Chica's but has wider eye-sockets. It was used by Circus Baby to hide the player after Funtime Foxy jumpscared the player at the end of Night 3. After witnessing Ballora get scooped, Circus Baby opens up the faceplates so the cameras can find and rescue the player. During this time of waiting, Minireenas will crawl up the suit and attempt to kill the player. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator In the sixth game, the Spring Bonnie suit Afton wore as Scraptrap is completely different, making it possible that there are differently-designed springlock suit models of Spring Bonnie. William Afton wearing a Spring Bonnie suit is seen standing next to the left side of a crying girl, which occurs after beating the Fruity Maze game twice. Functionality The springlock suits are composed of several individual spring-powered locking mechanisms, hence the name "springlock." When one wishes to change a springlock suit from its animatronic form into its suit form, one must insert a hand crank into its designated slot and proceed to turn it firmly into its position. Doing so will proceed to coil the springs into their suit positions, causing the endoskeleton parts to be compressed and locked around the sides of the suit. When operating a springlock suit, one must be careful to not nudge, breathe on, or touch any of the springlocks. If this is to occur, the wearer of the suit has little chance of survival; the springlocks touched within the suit will become loose and the metal endoskeleton parts will rapidly recoil inwards, thus impaling and killing the user of the suit, causing a slow, painful death. From the various springlock suit appearances in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, one can gather that this event has taken place twice within the history of the franchise. One event was the death of William Afton, as depicted in the end-of-night minigames of the third game. The other was mentioned by Phone Guy, being a "springlock failure." Little-to-no context is given as to this event, so it is mostly regarded as speculation. According to The Freddy Files, the last page reveals gruesome detailed information on the springlock failures quoted from Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes by Dave Miller, William Afton's persona from the novel's alternate universe: Category:Objects Category:Devices Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator